


Marcy's Meal

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Digestion, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Masturbation, Same size vore, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Vore, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Marceline invites Finn backstage after a concert, only to devour him in a rather naughty way and then digest him in front of her audience!





	Marcy's Meal

Marceline had just finished her encore on the stage. The grey skinned vampire girl gave a wave to the crowd as she turned to walk behind the curtains. She wiped the sweat off her brow and drank a gulp of a bottled water her manager gave her. She was clad in a pair of shorty shorts, black and leather that stopped at upper thigh and a nice tank top with a skull on it. She pushed open the door to her dressing room and flopped on the couch, letting out a long, satisfied sigh.

A knock was heard on her dressing room door, coming from Finn, the human boy. "Hey Marcy, are you in there?" he asked, standing up on his toes, trying to look at the peephole that obviously only went one way.

Marceline smirked a sinister smirk, the kind of mischievious smile that comes from someone with something to hide, or someone with a sinister plan. "Come in Finny~"

Finn opened the door, and walked in, eyes falling upon Marceline. He was already a little weirded out, Marceline barely ever called him Finny, and when she did, it was usually right before she messed with him.

Marceline waved at him, sprawled out on her couch, yawning and fanning herself. Finn waved back awkwardly, sitting at a chair next to her. "Uh, hey" he said, adjusting his bear hat.

"Sup with you Finn," she said, sinking further into the couch.

"Me and Jake were just fighting Banshee, and all the screaming reminded me that you had a concert, so I wanted to see it. Uh, sorry for coming late and stuff."

Marceline shrugged, "It's fine. The performance went well. I'm a bit hungry, though"

"What about this?" Finn said, removing a flawlessly shiny red apple from his pocket and tossing it at Marceline.

Marceline shook her head. "I'm in the mood for something.... bigger, Finn"

"I guess you could suck the red out of the Family Sword" he suggested. "But it does look a lot cooler red, and like, it's made out of demons blood... so maybe you'd just suck up the entire sword, I guess?" he looked at the ground, puzzled, messing with his hat again.

Marceline shook her head and just smirked, looking at Finn with a grin.

"What are you hungry for, then? Like, a really big apple?" he asked, looking around

"Just you~" Marceline said, grinning

"W...what?" Finn stammered in disbelief

Marceline nods. "Mhmmmm~ You look so so delicious Finny~" she licked her lips with her forked tongue, giving her stomach a pat just as it growled like a caged wolf

"M...Marceline...D...don't do anything weird" he said, slowly getting up from his chair and backing away from the door, not sure whether or not Marceline was serious. This wouldn't be the first time she'd lied to him. On the other hand, it wouldn't be the first time she tried to eat him, either

Marceline smirked villainously, with a flick of her wrist the door shut and locked, she tackled the young boy onto the ground,already pulling her shorts off her fat, jiggly gray booty.

Finn flailed his arms wildly, trying to reach for the aforementioned family sword that he had on his back

Marceline held him down mercilesly, she snapped her fingers again, tendrils erupting from the floor, typing his arms, and legs down. She stood up now and kicked her pants off, she wiggled her fat grey ass.

Finn's could feel his member throb, and press against his pants. His cheeks turned bright red, and for a moment, he forgot that he was absolutely terrified. "Come on Marcy, quit it!" he shouted, wriggling around, trying to escape the tendril's grasp

Marceline smirked, the tendrils moved, positioning the boy so her was sitting on his bottom. The rest of his body up straight so she could do this right.

Finn yanked his arms away from the tendrils with all of his boyish might, which was surprisingly substantial for a boy with noodle arms. Despite this, he was still pinned down by her Stygian tendrils.

Marceline licked her lips, she walked over toward the boy, taking each grey ass cheek in hand and pulling them apart, showing off her tight pucker, she slowly lowered herself, her asshole against the top of his head

Finn stood there, motionlessly. He was far too tired and shocked to do anything at this point. He took an opportunity to look at Marceline's ass, and found that he never realized how simply fantastic it was, how plump and soft and lovely it was. He was a bit ashamed, since Marceline was his friend, but at this point, it seemed like their relationship was going to change, although into what he wasn't sure. Predator and prey seemed the most appropriate.

Marceline grunted and slowly pushed her hips downward, her asshole slowlllly expanding around the top of the blonde boy's head, swallowing up more and more of his body, until it reached his neck, his last strand of blond hair disappearing into Marceline's juicy butt

Finn moaned softly, not quite sure whether to be aroused or fearful for his life, so he chose both. He closed his eyes, hoping that this would be over soon. He tried to imagine what the inside of Marceline would be like, and tried to conjure up as pleasant an image as he could, and hoped to Glob it wouldn't be some kind of smelly, cramped, dark prison.

Marceline's pucker had reached his chest now, creating a vacuum-like tightness around his body. He found that his sizable rod was fully erect now, and was sticking up his waistband, allowing his head to be completely visible outside of his pants. Something about the idea of being inside of Marceline made him more aroused than anything else he could imagine. He kept his eyes firmly shut the whole time, although he wasn't sure exactly why.

He let out a small, involuntary moan, muffled by Marceline's mighty ass. Marceline continued to lower her hips downwards, positioning herself perfectly, to allow more and more of Finn to enter her without a hitch, until she found herself at a speedbump, Finn's erect penis, which, due to some adjustment by Finn, was sticking straight out, making it a bit more difficult to suck in.

"I guess Finny's getting pretty excited by the thought of being in my ass" she teased, sticking her serpentine tongue out. "Don't worry, you'll be inside me soon enough"

Finn knew that going flaccid again was a hopeless effort, especially with Marceline talking that way.

Marceline grunted, and pulled her asscheeks apart further, finally managing to just barely squeeze Finn's cock in, but not without it rubbing against her first. The moment it entered, she removed her hands from her ass, and put one on her mouth to catch a gasp, as her cheeks turned dark red.

"Oh Finny, if only you knew how good this feels for me"

At this point, far more of Finn was inside of Marceline than out, and only his legs remained. A bit of a bulge was already visible on Marceline's stomach. It was nothing too pronounced, just a small, head-shaped lump on the lower part of her belly, but it got bigger, as Marceline adjusted herself to finish Finn off. She laid on her back, and spread her legs out, using her hands to grab Finn's legs and guide them up into her. Soon, she sucked up to his knees, and then his ankles, and then finally his toes, until all of Finn was gone from sight.

Her belly was now round, but still of an atypical shape, because of Finn's squirming. It was incredibly large, and distended, almost big enough to fill her lap. Her navel had also popped, and appeared to be a small, grey pyramid atop a mountainous round pile of soft, squirming grey flesh.

Marceline placed a hand on top of her belly, which she could barely reach, and rubbed it slowly, in loving, circular motions. "Come on Finn, stop squirming, I'm not going to hurt you" she whispered, leaning towards her stomach. Finn heard her, and the bulging and punches stopped, leaving her stomach as a large, bloated, perfectly round mass, that was silent except for the occasional gurgle. Her tank top was practically useless now, stretched to the point where it only functioned as a bra, and even then, it barely managed to cover her breasts.

"Marceline... ?" Finn said nervously. "What was that all about?"

Marceline let out a small belch, continuing to rub her belly, because it felt damn good to move her hand over her tight skin, and to feel how full she was, and touch the little shapes and bulges that let her know that Finn was inside of her. Although it wasn't as pronounced as Finn, she was fairly aroused too, a few drops of a warm wetness slipping out of her pussy and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Finny. I'm a 1000 year old monster, sometimes I just do bad things, because it feels good"

"But I thought you had changed, and that you were just like, pretend evil"

"Nah, I'm still bad to the core" she grinned

Finn was surprisingly well accommodated inside Marceline's stomach. There was a decent enough amount of wiggle room, and it smelled just fine, kind of like a strawberry candle, very sweet and relaxing. It was moist, but pleasantly so, filled with a thick, sticky substance, and was warm. And best of all, there didn't seem to be any digestive fluids anywhere. It had an almost hypnotic atmosphere, and Finn had to fight to stay awake.

"What are you going to do now?" Finn said, holding back a yawn.

"I don't know, maybe digest you"

"WHAT?" Finn said, beginning to panic.

"I did say I was hungry" she said, shrugging.

"You can't do that! I have so much hero stuff to do!"

"Well, I'm sorry, a girl's gotta eat" she said. The once serene environment of Marceline's stomach began to become hazardous quite quickly. Stomach acid began to creep up on Finn, making him feel as though some little animal was nipping at his toes relentlessly. "Well, this is it" he thought, his erection finally beginning to settle.

Marceline noticed that she had become quite wet by this point, and thought it was about time she took care of herself.

She was still on her back, so it was just a matter of moving her hands down to her nethers, rubbing gently. "Ahhhhh~" she said, as she continued pleasuring herself, inserting one digit into her dripping wet, grey pussy. While she pleasured herself with one hand, she kept the other on her belly, wanting to feel the little kicks and bulges that Finn created, which turned her on immensely.

There was a nervous knock on the door

"Shit" Marceline said, getting to her feet. She floated over to the door, not wanting to walk with the huge mass currently residing in her stomach.

"Who is it?" she said, checking to make sure the door was locked.

"Uh, it looks like the fans want you to do another encore"

"Two encores in one night?" she muttered. "Are they trying to kill me?"

"Listen, you don't have to if you don't want to" he said.

"Give me a minute" Marceline said, biting her lip. She reached for her shorts, and pulled them up, unable to button them because her enormous swell of a gut got in the way. She pulled her tank top down just a bit, in an effort to conceal her chest, and grabbed her axe bass from the floor, running out onstage. Finn, now certain of his fate, decided to fight back, pounding and squirming against Marceline's stomach walls as hard as he could.

"Oh, come on" she said. "All you're going to do is make me wet" she gave her belly a playful poke.

She took the center stage, looking out at the crowd of Nightospheric demons, and various candy people and ordinary citizens of Ooo who decided to go to the Nightosphere to see Marceline perform.

At first, the audience mumbled among themselves, confused by Marceline's strange burgeoning belly

She grabbed the microphone, and pulled it from the stand.

"Hey, I bet you guys are all wondering what my big gut's all about"

She grabbed her belly with both of her hands and gave it a shake. She held the microphone to her stomach just in time to let the audience hear it gurgle and rumble like some kind of foul monster.

"Yeah!" someone in the audience shouted

"Well, backstage, I went right ahead and ate a guy. There isn't anything more metal than that, right?"

The audience exploded into applause.

"Hell yeah!" she said. "Go on Finn, say hello to the crowd"

She held a microphone to her stomach, which was silent except for a soft bubbly sound.

"Fine, be that way" she said, walking up to the front of the stage and leaning forward, allowing her belly to hang towards the front row.

"Now everyone in the front row, feel if you want"

The entire front row quickly circled around her stomach, poking, prodding, and rubbing to see if there really was a person in there. Within Marceline, Finn had his arms crossed.

Marceline launched into a stellar base performance, and wicked vocals. The audience was finally satisfied, there would be no more encores for tonight.

Marceline retired to her dressing room, plopping herself back on the couch. Her stomach had shrunk now, Finn was little more than a half-digested soup by this point, she was certain. She gave him a view pokes, and teases, without a single response, and her belly, which was once taught and stretched, was now loose, and soft, and made a sloshing sound when she walked, like the noise slushy snow makes when you walk through it.

"Well, it's a shame you had to die, Finn, but hey, I got off on it, and it made one hell of a show, so it's not all bad, right?"

She imagined Finn would say "Right" back to her if he was still around. She was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Hey Finn, I never did finish touching myself, did I?"

Marceline was out to finish what she started. She placed two fingers of her one hand inside of herself, and kept the other on top of her belly, pushing around the loose, soupy mush still inside of her. It was different than her taught, writhing belly from earlier, but still very enjoyable. Every so often, she would withdraw her fingers, and place them into her mouth, to taste herself, before returning to the fingering. She would alternate between digital penetration, and rubbing her clit in small, slow, circular motions. Before long, she finally came, squirting at the end of it. She drifted onto sleep, hand still on her belly.

"Thank you Finn, that was great" she said.


End file.
